Une amitié Indestructible
by Myu Kohana
Summary: L'histoire d'amitié entre Mewtwo et Ai ( Amber). Si elle ne serait pas morte, comment cela aurait pu se passer? A découvrir dans cette fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Une amitié indestructible:Mewtwo et Ai

Chapitre 1: Une naissance tant attendue

AN: Bonjour à tous! Je me lance donc dans mon premier chapitre de ma fanfiction! Je ne résumerai pas les chapitres, pour vous laissez beigner dans le suspens ! Je ne peux pas déterminer la longueur de mes chapitres... cela dépendra de mon inspiration! Prenez l'habitude, mais j'appellerai Amber par son nom japonais, Ai. Mew apparaîtra à un moment, mais je ne dis rien de plus. ( Pour information sur Mew, je le tournerai au masculin! J'espère n'offenser personne). Voil les infos pratiques. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ah, et les conseils, les avis etc... sont les bienvenus !

C'était une journée comme les autres, ensolleillée, ni trop fraîche ni trop chaude pour pouvoir se reposer sous les feuilles d'un ceriser, ou Ai prenait plaisir à s'y trouver. Elle pensait beaucoup à son enfance, si elle reverrait un jour son meilleur ami, même si ce n'était pas un humain, il lui manquait. Elle se rappella paisiblement de tout ces moments passés, du début à la dernière seconde qu'elle l'eut vu.

Cette histoire prend place il y a environ 20 ans. Ai est tout juste agée 7 ans, elle ne connait pas souvent l'occasion d'être chez elle, détendue dans son jardin, qui était pour elle le meilleur endroit au monde: les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, l'herbes verbes ressemblait à des feuille de mentheet l'odeur des roses émanait des boutons du rosier d' à coté .

Malgré sont jeune âge, la jeune fille est soumise à une vie de famille presque inexistante. Ses parents sont des chercheurs scientifiques de hautes intelligeance, tous les deux spécialistes dans le domaine du clonage. Ils sont très pris par leur travail, et Ai doit se prendre en main comme elle le peut. Elle ne se plaignait pas de sa vie, elle connaissait beaucoup de chercheurs très sympatiques qui s'occupent d'elle quand la fillette accompagne ses parents à leur lieu de travail. Elle trouvait cela très interressant, il y avait plein d'ordinateurs, de matériel scientifique et d'autre chose plus géniales encore! Sincèrement, elle aimait passer du temps la-bas.

Ses parents se préparaient à retourner sur l'île ou une expérience de clonage sur on ne sait quoi va avoir lieu, sous l'ordre de Giovanni, le boss de la Team Rocket, qui dirige tous les scientifiques de la base. La maman de Ai l'appela, et lui fit signe de venir. La jeune fille avait très peu de temps libre, qu'elle devait déjà retourner la- bas.

Dans la voiture, elle posa beaucoup de question à ses parents, mais une la tracassait, et elle hésita longuement à la poser.

" Maman...?"

- Oui, chérie?

- Euh... je voulais savoir...

- Je t'écoute?

- Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aura une expérience de clonage de pokémon à partir d'ADN d'un pokémon légendaire? Est-ce vrai?

- Comment sais- tu tout cela!?

- J'ai juste entendu que tu en parlais avec papa... et je suis très interressée. S'il te plaît, je peux venir voir?

- C'est trop risquer pour toi, Ai! Imagine qu'il ait une réaction brutale à son eveil? Je ne veux pas courrir de risques avec toi!

- Il est déjà conçu?! Mais c'est... super! Il s'appelle comment?

Sa maman ne répondit que par un bref haussement d'épaules, et leur conversation les avait menés droit au laboratoire.

- Ai, decend de la voiture, veux-tu?

-Oui papa, aller! Je veux juste voir ce pokémon!

-Non...

Ai soupira bruyament. Elle suivais ses parents d'un pas las,la tête basse, espérant les faire changer d'avis. Un peu plus tard, elle releva la tête, et vis qu'elle avait perdu la trace de ses parents. La jeune fille ne se reperait plus. Celle-ci ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle recula, la peur l'envahissait, ne savant pas ou aller... Soudain, Ai se cogna le dos contre une porte métallique, dont une grosse pencarte avertissait "ATTENTION DANGER". La jeune fille sentit son coeur battre à toute allure. Elle soupira profondement, pris son courage à deux mains, et poussa lentement la porte.

Il y fesait sombre, des tubes des expériences réalisées par le clonage flottait dans les liquides oranges contenus dans les tubes L'endroit était désert, le sol était recouvert d'un fine masse de poussière, qui s'amassait dans divers coins de la pièce, sans doute parce que les travailleurs n'avait pas le temps de prendre soin du local. Ai en avait le souffle coupé, passionnée devant toute ses merveilles. Elle avanca au milieu des clones de pokémons connus, tous sauf un, qui était impressionant. La jeune fille s'avanca vers celui-ci, hypnotisée par cette étrange créature. Elle marcha malencontreusement sur une feuille qui se trouvait au pied du tube. Ai esseya tant bien que mal à lire, et compris qui était ce pokémon... le pokémon qui va bientôt naître. Elle su qu'il était créer à partir de l'ADN d'un certain Mew, et qu'il portait le nom de... Mewtwo...

A SUIVRE

AN: Voilà le premier chapitre, des avis? Bien? Mauvais? Dites-moi ! A bientôt pour le chapitre deux! Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

**Une amitié indestructible Chapitre 2**

AN: Bonjour! Je suis maintenant en mesure de publier le chapitre deux! Youpi! Alors, tout d 'abord, Mewtwo, dans ma fanfiction, parle par telepathie. J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas... Autrement, pas de changement ! Il existe une version anglaise et francaise, je suis bilingue, donc les commentaires sont les bienvenus! Je vous laisse, bonne lecture!

Légende: " _Télépathie" _"_Pensée" _ "Parler"

Chapitre 2: Une amitié est née.

La jeune fille sentait son coeur battre la chamade. Ses yeux bleus ciels brillaient de curiosité devant une telle merveille. Ai restait bouche-bée pendant un long moment, en pleine phase d'admiration devant le spécimen si impressionant et unique.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivit du retentissement inquiètant d'un alarme de propageant dans tout le laboratoire. La jeune fille s'affola, qui avait peur de se faire remarquer par les scientifiques, qui ne tardèrent de s'y précipité. Elle décida donc de se cacher la où elle pouvait. Celle-ci tourna la tête, vît un placard ou rien n'y était ranger.

Pendant qu'elle entrait tant bien que mal dans sa cachette, la porte en acier massif fût violemment poussée par une foule de scientifiques dont Ai avait pris la peine d'observer discrètement par l'entrebaillement de la porte. Elle suivit furtivement du regard les différents individus qui passaient à une allure incroyable, puis elle réussit à dévisager ses parents entrainés par l'agitation générale et le brouhaha. Ils se tenaient avec une forte emprise la main afin de ne pas se perdre.

Ai détourna le regard vers la trajectoire que prenaient ses parents et fût sous le choc lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde s'agglutinaient ... devant le clone Pokémon! Entre temps, ses yeus s'étaient entre-ouverts, Ai ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait...Mewtwo allait être sur le point de naître sous ses yeux!

Tout à coup, un second bruit sourd allerta encore plus la foule paniquée, provoqué par Mewtwo qui se sentait trop à l'étroit dans son contenaire. Le Pokémon provoqua une lueur bleu de ses yeux et fit volé en mille éclats de vert le tube dont il s'est rapidement libéré. Les projectiles ont été envoyés à une force si violente que les bouts de verres avaient blessés quelques scientifiques.

Malgrès cela, les blessures n'étaient guère grave. Maintenant, les regarsds étaient posées sur Mewtwo, qui était assis, fiwxant tous les gens qui l'entourait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il semblait confus et stressé. Un scientifiques s'avança vers Mewtwo qui recula instinctivement un peu. C'était le docteur Fuji, le père de Ai. Il décida de prendre la parole pour tenter de le rassurer:

" Bienvenu parmis nous, nous ne te voulons aucun mal! N'ai pas peur! Tu es ensécurité ici! "

Il tendit la main à Mewtwo appeuré, qi la regarda n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire no de ce que tout cela signifiait.

" _Qui suis-je? Ou suis-je?"_ Se questionna-t-il à lui même.

Ses yeux violet se levèrent sur l'homme, le regard plein de confusion. Monsieur Fuji lui sourit amicalement et lui dit:

" N'ai crainte! Prends donc ma main. Peux-tu parler?"

"_... Euh... Je... Oui.."_ répond-il par le biais de la télépathie.

"Bien! Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi passer tester tes pouvoir psychiques pour mes expériences?"

" _Des pouvoirs psychiques? Expériences? Qcomment! Expérience dis-tu?"_ S'énerva Mewtwo.

Le Docteur Fuji, pris de peur et de panique, recula sa main. Il ne sût pas quoi répondre.

" _Qu'est-ce que celà signifie!? Je ne suis qu'une... expérience!"_ insista Mewtwo.

Soudainement, son intention fût attirée par un bruit venant du placard. Ai avait fait tomber malencontreusement un ceintre stationant seul dans le placard. Elle laissa échapper un grognement quand elle entendit les pas de quelqu'un qui s'approchait.

" _Non, pas ça!" _

A peine eut-elle le temps de penser que la lourde voix de son père l'interpela:

"Ai! Que fais-tu ici?" dit son père avec rage_._

" _Ai...?" _Mewtwo se demandait ce que cela était...

" Et bien, je voulais voir Mewtwo..."

"Comment sais-tu son nom?! Tu vas être punie sévérement, jeune fille! " répondit son père avec fureur.

Il l'a tira fort par le bras ce qui l'a fit gémir de douleur, mais il continua son emprise. Mewtwo, lui, n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il tenta de se lever et alerta le père de la jeune fille.

" _Arrêtez ça!" _

" Qu... quoi?"

" _Lachez-la, tout de suite!" _

"Ou sinon quoi!?" répondit son créateur d'un ton moqueur dont l'angoisse se fesait resentir.

Mewtwo fit un clein d'oeil à Ai, confuse. Les yeux du Pokémon rebrillaient de la même façon que lorsqu'il s'était libéré de son tube. Tout les scientifiques pris de peur, s' agglutinairent devant l'issue de secours suivi aussitôt par le père d'Ai, qui pris la main de sa femme en la conduisant à la sortie, abandonnant la jeune fille qui se retrouva nez à nez avec la créature destructrice.

Elle commenca à être prise de panique et décida aussitôt de partir aussi vite que les scientifiques afin de rester en vie. Mais tout à coup, une voix télépathique l'arrêta net:

" _N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal..." _

" D'a... d' accord..."

Mewtwo lui tandis la main, ses trois doigts regroupés au centre afin d'aider Ai à se relever. Une fois debout, elle lui esquissa un sourire amical. A sa grande surprise Mewtwo lui rendit le même en retour.

" Que dirais-tu d'être mon ami? Je t'apprendrai les bases de la vie, je te traiterai comme tu dois l'être avec tout le confort et l'amour dont tu auras besoin... Acceptes-tu?"

Les yeus du Pokémon s'écarquillèrent de surprise, réflechissant un moment et pris la parole:

" _Je... C'est tellement inatendu. Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter... Je pourrai me débrouiller seul..."_

"Voyons! Je te le propose car cela me ferai plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie! Je serai l'enfant la plus heureuse du monde et notre amitié sera impossible à mettre à terme! Tu n'as rien à craindre de cela, tu as ma parole et je t'adore déjà!

" _B... bien. Dis moi... Comment t'appelles-tu?"_

" Mon nom est Ai! Ravie de te connaître Mewtwo!"

" _Moi aussi..."_

Ai saisit aussitôt la main du Pokémon et l'entraînerait droit vers la sortie à la découverte d'autre horizon loin de ce laboratoire à la recherche d'un endroit paisible ou leur amitié pourra s'éternisé.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Une amitié indestructible Chapitre 3**_

An: Coucou! Voila le chapitre 3, comment que c'est^^?

_**Chapitre 3: L'amitié débute**_

La jeune fille tena avec hardeur la main de son nouvel ami, qui hésitait encore à se laisser emporter par la forte et douce emprise de la petite main moite sa seule et unique amie. Elle courait en direction de la sortie du laboratoire , et passa devant une porte menant à une salle dans laquelle le personnel s'était réfugié en séurité en guise de refuge d'urgence. La fillette tira la main de Mewtwo, qui la suivit aussitôt.

"N'ai pas peur, Mewtwo, ils sont terrorisés à l'idée de vous savoir en liberté, nous allons prendre cette porte, "dit la jeune fille en pointant la sortie de secours du doigt.

Mewtwo hocha la tête en guise d' accord puis suivait Ai . Celle-ci poussa la porte, mais elle semblait bloquée. Le pokémon lacha un petit rire, pris Ai par l'épaule en la faisant reculer derrière lui. La fillette le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Mewtwo la regarda en souriant, puis ces yeux se remirent à briller d'une lueur bleu comme lors de sa naissance. Il détourna le regard en face de la porte, mis sa main à trois doigts entourée de la même couleur bleu contre la porte, puis la poussa sans effort.

" Whao..." s'exprima Ai en admiration.

Mewtwo se retourna vers elle, puis fit quelques pas en arrière, ayant peur même de la lumière étincellante qui jaillissait à l'horizon. Ai vit qu'il semblait un peu effrayé. Elle lui pris la main, lui sourit, et le consola:

" Il n'y a plus rien à craindre à présent, nous sommes libre! Et en sécurité. Viens avec moi!"

" Mais... Je n'aime pas cette lumière qui m'aveugle! C'est insupportable!" Cria Mewtwo.

" Hihi! Mais non Mewtwo! Ca s'appelle le soleil, c'est un source de lumière et de chaleur pour notre planète. Le soleil apparaît le jour et se fait remplacé par la lune la nuit, enfin je te montrerai ce soir!" Lui répondit Ai avec fièreté.

" Le soleil? Mh... bon... je... je viens... " dit Mewtwo, étourdit et confu à la fois.

Il se fit réentrainé par la jeune fille, puis franchit enfin le pas de la porte. Celui-ci était émerveillé par son environnement: la mer s'étendait tout autour d'eux, le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel bleu, se reflettait dans la mer bleu marine. Ses yeux violet brillait comme de l'améthiste, sous le regard joyeux de Ai. Son amie le sortit de sa phase admirative, en lui proposant:

" Mon Mewtwo, je sais que tu peux voler. Nous pourrions sûrement passer chez moi pour prendre ce dont j'ai besoin pour rester avec toi. Ah! Et aussi acheter de la nourriture, car je ne peux pas tenir longtemps sans manger. Tu es d'accord?"

" Manger? C'est... c'est quoi? Voler?... Euh... je ne sais pas... explique moi s'il te plaît." Lui répondit Mewtwo, avec un ton honteux.

" Désolée, c'est vrai. Voler, c'est quelque chose que les humain ne savent pas faire, mais toi, tu en as la capacité. Essaie de décoller du sol. Et manger, c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre, tu veras bien plus tard !" Dit la jeune fille avec douceur, un sourire aux lèvres.

" Mh... je vais essayer..."

Mewtwo ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il esseya de regrouper son energie dans ses jambes, ainsi que son pouvoir pour s'aider. Une minute plus tard, il se sentit décoller du sol.

" Ah! Wow... c'est... C'est génial! " s'exclama-t-il, fier de lui.

" Bravo!" Le félicita Ai. " Bien, maintenant, direction ma maison!"

Mewtwo décendit au niveau d'Ai, se baissa pour la mettre sur son dos, mais fut attiré par le bas par des bras entourant son coup. La jeune fille le serra fort dans ses bras en souriant. Mewtwo était géné. Mais finalement mis ses bras autour de la taille de la fillette.

" Je t'adore, Mewtwo! Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerais... car sache que la vie est merveilleuse, comme toi!" Dit Amber en le serrant.

" ... Moi aussi ,Ai. Tu es ma seule et unique amie. Merci... non, la vie que tu m'offres et merveilleuse! Je ne serais pas là sans toi. Merci, merci beaucoup."remercia encore Mewtwo.

Mewtwo dessera son emprise de la taille de Ai, qui lui souriait. Il la souleva, et la mit sur son dos. La jeune fille lui indiqua la direction à prendre en direction de sa maison. Ils survolrent l'océan sans fin, en direction de la maison d'Ai, ou ils pourront enfin débuter leur voyage.

Au même moment, un hélicoptère survolait le laboratoire. A l'interieur, un homme au costume orange et à l'allure commandante avait un telephone collé à l'oreil, d'ou sortait des cris de peur. Il avait son persian couché à ses pieds, qui le regardait avec un regard béat. L'homme pris aussitôt la parole:

" Ne vous en fait pas, Docteur Fuji. Je viens de les appercevoir. Votre fille se trouvait sur le dos d'un Pokémon, devrais-je dire, mon Mewtwo. Ils ne partiront pas loin, et il payera pour sa rebellion. Personne ne peut échapper au pouvoir de Giovanni... Mwahahahahahaha!" Répondit méchament le leader de la Team Rocket.

L'hélicoptére suivit la piste de sa proie. Mewtwo et Ai ne se doute de rien ... pour le moment. Comment cette histoire va-t-elle nuire à leur amitié? Comment Mewtwo pourra-t-il faire face à Giovanni et son armée tout en protégeant Ai? La suite dans les prochains Chapitres!

A suivre :)

An: Voilà, Comment vont-ils s'en sortir? Pourront-ils vivrent en paix? Qui à une idée de la suite?


End file.
